


Getting Comfortable

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kingsman!Reader, Massage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine being pregnant with Harry Hart's child





	Getting Comfortable

“Ugh,” you grunted, flinging yourself down onto the mattress with force, blankets billowing at the impact.

Harry popped his head out from the bathroom to peer out at you, toothbrush still in his mouth.

“What’s the matter, darling?” he asked, barely intelligible through the foam of the toothpaste.

“I just can’t get comfortable!” you complained, pounding a fist into the mattress as your other hand held your back for support. You were six months along now with your and Harry’s first child and you were beginning to believe you weren’t going to survive the remaining three.

Harry went back into the bathroom to spit and rinse before returning to you. “Well maybe if you stopped fighting with recruits, you’d be in less discomfort.”

“I’m not fighting,” you emphasized to Harry, pulling yourself up towards the headboard, “I’m conducting combat training. Regardless, I’m mostly just correcting them.”

Harry fluffed his pillow and reclined beside you. “Ah, just what you do best,” he said with a smirk.

You reached over and swatted lightly at his arm.

“Just a joke, my love. You’re a wonderful instructor,” Harry offered, “But I do believe the agency could survive without your sessions for a few months, don’t you think?”

You sighed. You already felt as though everyone were treating you as though you were spun of glass. They always had in some ways. There had never really been a female field agent before you and you had to prove yourself time and time again. There had never been a marriage between agents either but you were able to navigate that together. And there had certainly never been an agent with child and you had to convince everyone that you weren’t broken, just pregnant.

“Not you too, Harry,” you respond exacerbated as you tried and failed to find a way to both recline and take pressure off your hips.

Harry reached over to your shoulders, tugging you towards him. “Now, darling, you know I find you immensely capable, but you also deserve to rest.” Harry emphasized the last word by digging his thumbs into your shoulders, relieving tension you didn’t even know existed. “Just think about it.”

You couldn’t help but moan in pleasure and lean into your husband’s touch, the first bit of relief you had felt since your child decided repeatedly kicking your diaphragm was a fun after-dinner activity.

After a minute or two, Harry removed his hands from you. You turned to him in protest, only to see him massaging his wrists, clearly uncomfortable with the angle.

“Come here, dear,” Harry said. He sat up so his back was against the headboard of your bed and opened his legs. “Come,” he said again, patting the inside of his thighs.

You turned and laughed at your spouse. “I will literally crush you!”

“No,” Harry said emphatically as he reached to your hands, pulling them up to his lips, “No, you won’t. You’ve never been more beautiful, you know that?” He kissed the knuckles of each hand before tugging you forward. “Now please come, darling.”

With a sigh, you crawled into the space he formed between his legs and leaned back into his chest. Harry was right. This was just what you needed. The pressure alleviated from your hips. Your back was supported. You were reclined and upright simultaneously. Your child’s assault on your ribs ceased. You nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder, taking in his scent as it radiated from his neck and enjoying the steady rhythm of his breathing against your back.

His arms looped around you just above your belly, giving you a quick squeeze before returning to work on your shoulders. “Much better,” he said, moving his ministrations to your neck as he gently kissed the crown of your head. Softly, so softly you almost missed it, Harry began to hum to you.

The rhythm of his hands and the gentle cadence of his voice nearly lulled you to sleep, your chin bobbing up and down as you caught yourself from fully falling forward.

“Comfy now, my love?” Harry whispers into your ear, his arms now caressing up and down your sides.

“The most,” you tell him, turning your head upward to catch his lips. His kiss is soft and delicate, conveying years of love and devotion with just the gentlest of swipes. Even now, he still made you swoon. “But now I sleep,” you said, drowsily dragging yourself out of his lap and back onto your side of the bed, curling onto your side, almost asleep already.

Harry chuckled lightly at you and reached up to shut off the bedside light. “Goodnight, my dear,” he said, pulling himself under the blankets.

“Hold me still,” you said, “Please?”

Your voice was so light with exhaustion, so precious and loving that he couldn’t deny you anything.

And so he held you, one hand coming under your neck and the other over your waist as you scooted yourself back into him. You held a pillow securely into your side, supporting your belly.

“Goodnight, Harry. I love you,” you muttered into the pillow, already allowing sleep to take you.

“I love you too,” Harry said, applying feather-light kisses into your shoulder. Harry couldn’t help but allow his hand to draw soft circles on the bulge of your belly, his whole world cradled within his arms.


End file.
